


Monstrance Cock

by sp00kworm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Demon Dick, F/M, Ghouls are Demons, Knotting, M/M, Monster cocks, Multi, Reader Insert, Threesome, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Aether wants to punish Ifrit and does so with the reader's sinful help. It turns into less of a punishment and more of a pleasure session for the Fire Ghoul.





	Monstrance Cock

Mouthy. That’s what all Fire Ghoul’s were, like Air Ghouls in the lack of fear of repercussions from their red-hot opinions. Aether had scowled at Ifrit. Had it been anyone else, the comment wouldn’t have made him bristle so much. Copia and his relationship was, frankly, none of the Fire Ghoul’s business, and even then, it was just professional, the two of them simply liking one another’s company. It gave Aether a change of pace from the rapid annoyance of all his other fellow ghouls. Copia taught him things sometimes that he didn’t know, words that interested him. The others didn’t care about those sorts of things. He did like to learn, even though he found it hard. So, he had been going to Copia for help with the new duties. Paper work was something he had never done before. The Ghouls didn’t have to do these things before, and he needed guidance every so often with the large meanings and all the masses of boxes there was to fill in. Ifrit was out of line for suggesting he was fucking Copia for the status it held. He’d teach the mouthy ghoul, he decided, as is pen drifted off the edge of the page and onto the desk. Aether cursed and licked his fingertip, rubbing at the ink on the wood, hoping it would come out.

The Fire Ghoul had nothing to do, and jolted when Aether came up next to him, eyes roving over the new uniform the rhythm guitarist now sported. He appreciated the tightness if the shirt and tail coats, and he very much enjoyed snapping the tight suspenders over his chest too. Ifrit smiled, though Aether couldn’t see it beneath his mask.   
“What’s up big guy?” Ifrit looked to Aether to see him debating something in his dark eyes. Aether hummed in his chest, looking down the hall before he shouldered Ifrit up against the wall, claws running under the chin of the Fire Ghoul’s mask, nicking at the material of the balaclava. He was feeling handsy, pushing Ifrit’s cheeks together with a purr before he reached his other hand around to tug at the wiggling tail past the waist band of Ifrit’s trousers. Ifrit shuddered as Aether ran his fingers along the sensitive underside of the leathery skin, claw scrapping gently over it.   
“You’ve been a little shit, lately Ifrit. Assuming things about me and Copia.” Aether’s claws curled into Ifrit’s backside before he pushed Ifrit’s mask askew and kissed the Fire Ghoul’s lips soundly. He drew away with a white smile, “Be in my room after practice. You have a key. I’ll see you later.” Ifrit whined softly when Aether ran a hand over his dick but let the rhythm guitarist go, hands shaking with excitement.

Ifrit moaned on Aether’s bed, a hand working over his dick in his human glamour, mouth open as he stroked himself. Smearing precum over the tip of his cock, he huffed softly, holding himself still. He couldn’t help himself, pushing his face into the sheets when he arrived in Aether’s room, making sure to lock the door behind himself so no one could stumble on him, naked and erect on Aether’s bed. The sheets were nice and Ifrit smirked as he resumed stroking himself, moaning into his hand. He could make a big mess on the sheets and see how Aether reacted then. He was stopped when the lock clicked, and Aether opened the door, waving a hand to someone before he locked the door again and pulled his mask and balaclava off before turning around. Dark hungry eyes bore into Ifrit’s own, the Aether Ghoul smirking by the door at his state of neediness. Ifrit grinned with white teeth before whining when Aether shed his tailcoats and nothing else. They revealed the broad chest and suspenders, but he desperately wanted to see more.

“Already touching yourself, Ifirt? After I told you to wait?” Aether tutted and grappled Ifrit’s wrists. The Fire Ghoul let him. His hands were pinned away from his dick, up and over his head before Aether turned away, ducking to push the sheets away from the edge of his bed. He groped under it before pushing a thin coil of rope onto the sheets. Ifrit’s smile soon disappeared when he was dragged to the headboard, heels dragging the covers upwards as he yelped, resisting the large ghoul’s movements.  
“Aether, not this! I wanna touch you and make you feel good.” He whined, hoping it would get him the attention he wanted. His throbbing member bobbed instead as he was jostled, Aether eyeing it for a minute as he tied Ifrit’s wrists in two loops of tight knots, fastening them to the wooden poles in the headboard. Ifrit grumbled and watched, heels pushing himself up a little to watch Aether, eyes roving over the cute, flattened, wavy mohawk.  “Please Aeth. Let me ride your cock like a good little slut.”

Dirty talk got him nothing but a smile. He hated when Aether did that smile. It meant a torturous night. His eyes widened when Aether’s human skin shuddered and shifted, melting away to leave Ghoulish hide underneath, black bleeding to grey, smooth and wonderful. Ifrit swallowed and thanked Satan as the large Quintessence Ghoul began to take his shirt off.  
“You’re not getting that today Ifrit, at least not yet, not until you’ve learnt your lesson. Blowing your mouth off about me and Copia like we’re fucking behind your back.” Aether shook his head, suspenders hanging by his sides as his black shirt fluttered open. A dark hide chest covered in hair made him tug on his wrist bindings, tail slapping along the sheets. The trail of hair in a line down Aether’s muscled stomach and into his pants made Ifrit squirm again. He knew about the hair down there too. He wanted Aether’s dick in his mouth, face pressed up against the skin of the Aether Ghoul. Aether threw his shirt onto his chair and sat down in it across from Ifrit.

“Aether, please, don’t make me watch.” He whined and pouted when Aether opened his own trousers, the prominent bulge of his cock straining against the tight underwear he now had to wear under the tight uniform trousers. Ifrit watched with sparkling blue eyes, wild dark hair in a halo around his head as he shifted and tried to move his body so he could watch Aether touch himself. The large ghoul pushed his shoulders back into the chair and slowly pushed his trousers down, lifting his hips to get it over his backside and thighs, shimmying them off after he flicked his shoes and socks off. Ifrit couldn’t see the underwear for a moment before he saw claws dip under the waist band and slowly draw them down. A sharp moan rang through the air as Ifrit looked at the Aether Ghoul’s cock, unglamoured, pearly precum beading from the tip. It was fatter at the bottom before going into soft ridges further up, the tip tapered and slightly pointy. Ifrit hadn’t taken the Ghoul in this form in so long. He bucked his hips into the air and moaned as his own dick bobbed and gushed more precum over his stomach.   
“There’s one more surprise for you lovely.” Aether smirked with white fangs before the door unlocked and opened again.

A sibling of sin. You walked into the room, sniffing as you locked the door, pushing your hands against the wood, making sure that no one had seen you. The lock fastened with a clunk and you turned around to see Aether grinning, already undressed, Ifrit writhing on the bed, hands looped securely to the headboard.   
“Oh, for fucks sake, Aether. Why them?” He whined.  
“Because I’ve watched you poke their backside and stare for a week. I figured you could…enjoy the show.” Aether stroked himself with lube slicked fingers. You didn’t remember seeing him have it, but the black supple skin of his dick glistened underneath the attention, shining in the dim lamps of the modest bedroom.   
“Aether told me he had a surprise…but I didn’t expect him to, uh.” You gestured to the Fire Ghoul immobilised on the bed before flushing, scratching at your neck as the large Quintessence Ghoul beckoned you over with a curl of his claw, that beautiful bright smile teasing you.

When you stood in front of him, he reached his black claws around your waist, running them gently over the material of your shirt before ducking under, scrapping over the soft flesh of your tummy before he pushed it up, indicating he wanted it off. You complied, eyes looking down at the monstrous dick in his lap, the pointed end shining with precum. The rest of your clothes came off with slow movements from the ghoul, fingers unfastening your trousers and tugging at your underwear before you were bare before both him and Ifrit. The Fire Ghoul whined from the bed, glamour flickering and falling, revealing the dark to grey hide and curling horns. Aether’s were a marvel and you reached for them gently, rubbing your fingers around the spiralling base, massaging the hot skin as the ghoul purred.   
“You’re the worst, Aether, fuck.” The Ghoul tied to the bed moan, his own ribbed, pointed dick bobbing with the movement of his hips.  
“But you’ll love the show, If.” Aether’s claws ran over you again before he gently coaxed you down into his lap, sitting reverse cowgirl, showing off your body to the other ghoul.

Ifrit moaned obscenely as you were groped, black claws stark against skin as Aether showed you off. You had enough of the showmanship and turned back to face him, curiously taking the head of his cock into your hand, the tip unnaturally warm, wet with precum and lube. Aether held you hips before carefully moving to slide lube slick fingers inside of you, pumping one, then two and finally a third inside the hot muscle. Scissoring your entrance wide as Ifrit watched with bright eyes, red swirling to life as Aether’s purple ones gaze over your form. He stroked the last of the lubricant over himself and hummed before pulling you close.  
“I’ll be careful with ‘em Ifrit. So pretty this one.” Aether’s hips shifted forward, the pointed tip of his dick entering you. The inches slid in slowly as you slowly shifted to sit in his lap. Ifrit watched the fat length disappear inside you and moaned.

“Does that feel good baby? His hot dick filling you up? I’m going to put mine in you after. Burn these ropes and put that cheeky mouth to use.” You moaned as the Fire Ghoul rutted into the air and as Aether’s fat cock seated itself inside you, the fat base sealing you.   
“Oh fuck, Aether. So good.” You panted as he stroked your sides, watching Ifrit, making sure the Fire Ghoul was getting ideas. He wanted him to break out of his bonds and come fuck the sibling with him. For now though, he was enjoying the tight heat around his erect cock, moaning when you drew up the length only to sink down carefully, the ribs popping inside slowly, scrapping against the muscles and sending pleasurable zings up your spine.   
“Feels so slick…so tight, Ifrit. Such a wonderful little pet.” Aether purred into your neck, claws squeezing your backside before he began to thrust his hips to meet you, hot dick dragging wonderfully over your walls.

Sharp toothed kisses kept you grounded as the large cock filled you, the ribs and edges rubbing against everything wonderfully as the Aether Ghoul picked up his pace, making you jolt over his lap as he moved to suck on a nipple, enjoying nipping at the bud as you whined. The smell of burning rope made you look over and Aether purred.  
“Finally. I can’t believe you lasted that long, Ifrit. Come on. Their mouth is still open for you.” Ifrit was over in a flash, watching impatiently as Aether moved you onto the floor, twisting your body, taking you off his cock. You whined at the loss before you were pushed down, ass in the air, the Ghoul sliding back in and pounding you roughly, face pressed into the soft weaving of the rug.  
“Fuck so perfect like that.” Ifrit’s needy fingers moved to his dick, stroking it quickly before he pulled your head up, making sure you could support yourself. A monstrous dick in your mouth was a little more intimidating.

Ifrit’s hips twitched as you laved at head, suckling softly, tongue running over the curved tip and slit of the rounded point, hand rubbing at the hard ribbing along the underside.   
“Suck me off.” His fingers curled into your hair, tugging a little as he smiled, tail snapping in glee as Aether jolted your forwards, forcing an inch into your mouth. You obliged the fire ghoul with a moan around the tip, taking a deep breath before pushing forwards slowly. Working it over, bobbing gently, you managed to take another two inches, and then the fourth inch before taking the rest of the ghoul’s fat cock in hand. Working the length with a hand as you moaned and sucked along the rest of the dark coloured length. Ifrit moaned. Head leaned back, curved dark horns shadowed on his shoulders in the light. The thrusts picked up as Aether watched, his fingers moving and massaging as he panted, scrapping himself along your walls, humming when he hit a spot that made your spine arch, mouth pushed further onto Ifrit’s dick.

“Shit. Gonna knot you good, love.” Aether growled softly, tail wrapping around your thigh as he purred, hips twisting and working as Ifrit reached for him. The two kissed obscenely above you, tongue and fangs, tangling and licking at one another. Ifrit’s hand reached down to press against your head, gently guiding you a little faster as he passionately kissed the other Ghoul, enjoying the heated moment. Aether pulled away first, nipping at Ifrit’s lips before he thrust a little harder and moaned, feeling blood rush to his dick, the knot inflating at the base of his dick. You howled around Ifrit’s dick before he jolted and pulled away, finishing over his own hands and your chin as Aether was locked tight against you. Aether’s hot seed coated you inside and that coupled with the stretch of the knot made you groan in completion, tongue licking at Ifrit’s cum as he pressed his fingers into your mouth.

The knot locked you and Aether together. Ifrit grinned before kissing you, tasting his own semen as he forced his long, pointed tongue inside.   
“I can use their mouth again while you wait there Aether.” Ifrit purred as the Quintessence Ghoul rocked you both back, sitting on his backside, you still attached to his lap as Ifrit stood, combing at your hair, cock already twitching with interest again somehow.   
“Already? Fuck…Ifrit.” You hushed when Aether nipped and licked at your neck.  
“For a punishment, Aether, I think I am going to enjoy myself a lot…Then I’m going to fuck you while they watch, knot you real good.” He squirmed at the thought and watched Aether moan as he slid his dick into your mouth again, enjoying the slick slide of the left overs of his cum.  
Aether’s hips twitched and you moaned onto the Fire Ghoul’s cock, “Sorry love.” He soothed.

Ifrit pulled away later, watching your mouth hang open, lips red and bruised as you were slowly eased of Aether’s cock. He had managed to calm enough to thrust into you again, enough to make you cum again as Ifrit coated your tongue with hot seed. Ifrit turned to Aether then, depositing you on the sheets as he grappled the Aether Ghoul, fingers already slick with lube. Two went in with ease.  
“Have you prepped yourself already Aether?” He purred before Aether growled and turned the tables, forcing Ifrit onto his back with sharp teeth in his neck, tail swishing as he reached for the lube and slicked his fingers, gently teasing Ifrit’s anus with one before sliding it home.  
“I did, but I want to fuck you Ifrit. Fuck the cum outta you.” Ifrit grumbled but submitted as a final finger entered him, scissoring him open wide. He enjoyed the motions, looking you in the eyes as he moaned and chirped obscenely loud. The Aether Ghoul’s dick entered Ifrit and you moaned, reaching to touch and pleasure yourself as they fucked wildly on the floor, Aether’s hips quickly becoming slow and sharp in their movements. Aether moaned as they locked tight, seemingly having been fucking Ifrit for ages. Ifrit’s cock spurted cum over his chest and the two heaved, kissing and purring, listening as you moaned and touched yourself to completion at the sight.

Aether purred when you came over, and licked your fluids from your hands, “You can join us again love. Ifrit still needs to learn his lesson.” The Fire Ghoul huffed but was silenced when you kissed him, licking at sharp teeth and kneading his sculpted pectorals. Aether joined you, enjoying the squirming of Ifrit.

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent? Yes.


End file.
